


Tapping into the Heart of the Matter

by Caffeinated_Bad_Wolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M, Mary Sue with Plot, Not Canon Compliant, Prophetic Visions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffeinated_Bad_Wolf/pseuds/Caffeinated_Bad_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurelia Vector - Ward Breaker, Guardian of a Magical Spring, and adopted daughter of Professor Septima Vector - returns to Hogwarts during one of its darkest times to assume the mantel of "Tap", the name given to the guardians of powerful magical springs of knowledge, from her mother. After spending over a decade exploring the world, her return to Hogwarts and assuming her long-foretold duties, means that she will be bound to both the physical location and the odd assortment of characters inhabiting the old bastion of learning no matter what the future holds; and it's not looking pretty for any of the inhabitants.<br/>Enter: the twinkle-eyed Headmaster, the Byronic Potions Master, and a loving mother - and you have this extended story, which is really just a very Mary Sue tale with some pent up aggression and egregious plot line that gets in the way of the sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prodigal Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I lay no claim of ownership to anything remotely related to the Harry Potter franchise and write this work purely for my own (and readers of this archive's) smutty satisfaction.
> 
> Please do comment. You are the first ones to read any of my works and I have no beta, so corrections/critiques and dark desires are welcome!

She stood frozen at the precipice. The winds of the valley below whipped up snow flurries that faded, far beyond, into a misty forest teeming with succulent waves of magic. The hot spring in the grove behind her had a que of spiritually minded witches and wizards, huddled in groups, casually casting warming charms, awaiting their turn. Her turn was over an hour off and she took her time savoring the stark beauty of the bleak surroundings that cultivated a natural birth place of magic.

She missed home, the high planes of Scotland; unscathed miles with their own type of stark beauty. Soon it would be time to settle herself. At the age of 30, though rather youthful like many magic folk of her age, it was time to put all of the knowledge, so carefully cultivated over years of travel and study, to use.

Like her fellow traveling magical kin, she rarely missed an opportunity to stop at one of the few magical springs speckling the globe. The opportunity to glean what enlightenment one could from the priests and priestesses there could not be easily passed up by a Ravenclaw. The "Taps" as the priests were called, were connected, through blood magic and generations of duty-bound study, to the magic generating springs. Many of the springs had the antiquated habit of only choosing one bloodline to impart their knowledge to. As a result of their stubbornness, as wizard kinds’ numbers dwindled, so did the magical pools of natural energy. Others, though rare, would seem to naturally glean Taps from it’s surrounding environment, seeking out the special talents and sensitivities that best suited their purpose.

Pulling her cloak and hood tightly around her as a particularly strong gust raced up the slope, Aurelia wondered what the Tap here would have in store for her. Though the springs were the origin of the strong magical fields, the Taps were the physical connection grounding the magic to one location and making it accessible to others. She'd cut her year of studies in advanced warding short when a penetrating sense of urgency to return home began growing deep in her chest. Within a month, worry and duty won out and she'd made a beeline to the nearest spring, far beyond the reaches of muggles, on this desolate outcropping of snowy rock. The spring was calling to her never the less.

Unnerving possibilities rippled her usually calm thoughts, a dimple formed between her brows, as she turned and walked calmly back into the que. Taking deep breaths of the icy air she forced her mind back to its calm, collected, academic center.

As the path narrowed to a gate, where each wizard was admitted separately, Aurelia allowed herself fall into a deep calm, subtly waving her fingers in and out of the near tangible strings of magic wafting past her. This was it. Her last connection with a foreign spring before apparating half a world away to the start of a lifetime commitment.

The heavy, ornate door swung open into a cave-like room lit by balls of magical energy refracting through millions of crystals, as golden as the gilded garments the priest and priestess wore before her. The shock to her system was more stunning and breath taking than when she apparated in next to this high altitude shrine whipping with below freezing winds. Her senses quickly came to a sharp focus as the room snapped into perspective and she brought her gaze to rest on the brilliant green eyes of the boy standing before her. ‘Sweet Merlin, this boy can’t have graduated school yet.’ His previously beneficent expression melted into a warm smile as he winked at her. She chastised herself as she felt the brush of his mind against hers recognizing the boys subtle use of legilimency, “that’s quite the talent you have there. Try not to invade people’s privacy too awfully much.” He immediately looked abashed and began to apologise as the other Tap stepped forwards shooting him a dirty look and inviting Aurelia into the water.

The woman’s dark skin gleamed in the light, radiating the magic she soaked in daily. Aurelia knew her own sun-kissed countenance would soon match their glowing disposition. The magic generated in the depths of the pool bubbled upwards seeking contact with her, clinging to her skin and wrapping her in a shroud of golden energy. An overwhelming shiver built up deep within her core until it reached a peak and washed outward over senses. It left a residual tingle in her fingertips as though they were overloaded with energy and anxious to let some loose.

The Tap took her hands and supported her while she waded waist deep into the spring on wobbly legs. She caught a knowing glance passed between the two Taps and smirked at the woman under her arm. Aurelia’s focus snapped to the well worn bottom of the spring focusing on images that she could already see lurking in the depths of the crystals. “We’re deep enough. Float on your back my child.” Aurelia let her feet rise lazily as she flattened out, the water lapping against the side of her face, as the whispers beneath the water sounded in her ears. She focused on the crystals overhead, their surfaces already clouding with images and she was dunked into the steamy depths. Though she could no longer hear it she could feel the activation of the cave around her as the ritual spell was cast. The magic of the place gripped her violently and wrenched her mind to a ghastly scene:

Her mother was dreadfully ill with barely enough energy to lift the shaking goblet to her lips. A house elf by her side, dutifully handing her potions, wiping the perspiration from her brow. The robust woman, once vibrant and teaming with powerful magics and lively banter, was now a shell of her former self. Her hair had long lost its luster and her eyes seemed sunken and void of their usual spark. And she was calling to her. Sometimes desperately, pleadingly. Sometime monotonous and repetitive like a mantra. Aurelia, precious daughter, please hear me, please return to me. And then she was dead. Her eyes lost their life spark. A flash of a cave lit by moonlight refracted through millions of crystals, trembling with magic and calling desperately to her soul. We need you. The crystals tugged on their magical connection to her soul and compelled her to go to them. Then a flash of the great castle on the hill, a growing darkness descending upon it like a doomsday lethifold. And then, as the future grew less certain and became more fuzzy, a horrific battle. A battle of desperation, a last stand on the lawn of the great castle which was already bowing and crumbling into ruin. Her home, her refuge, falling to dust as a great slithering serpent wrapped its coils around the ancient building and squeezed.

And then she was wrenched out of the steamy waters and hauled onto land her lungs burning from the water she’d inhaled in an attempt to scream. She felt herself slammed onto the sand made of crystals ground away by the ages. She choked out great gulps of water and concentrated on staying conscious.

As her awareness of her surroundings returned she realized that the power of the experience had caused her to wretch all over herself and she was trembling violently. The fine grains of sand pressed cruelly into her face, digging into the sensitive skin of her cheek and forehead. She squinted open her eyes and was greeted by remnants of shadows in a tiny granule of crystal. Her mind tugged sideways and was flashed a brief glimpse of a radiant phoenix wrapping itself completely around her, enfolding her into its wings.

The Taps were sitting her up and drying her off. Her eyes snapped back open and she wrenched herself away from them finding her wand up her sleeve and cleaning the mess she’d made. The woman’s face was completely unreadable as she cast a drying charm over them. The boy came to kneel beside her and gazed worriedly into her eyes, "We’ve had a higher frequency of disturbing enlightenments recently.” She was grateful to feel that he did not attempt to touch her mind through legilimency again, her mind felt fractured and jumbled instead of the usual calm feeling of enlightenment and power.

The boy gave her a sad smile, "Seems like it's time to go home." Aurelia gave them a weak smile and a nod not trusting her voice as acid inched up her throat again.

The woman squeezed her shoulder and slipped a Pepper Up potion into her hand before crushing her in a hug. She returned the gesture reluctantly, but felt the need for human contact welling up in her as her initial panic subsided. The woman held her as her shakes faded murmuring,  "It will all be okay. Your crystals will guide you, they have wisdom beyond that of mankind. You will find a way to change what was shown to you. That was only one version of the future love. No use giving a Tap a vision that can't be changed now is there?"  It always surprised her how much the other Taps seemed to know about her while she could never seem to glean much from them. Perhaps that would change when she returned to her own springs, even though they have very few visitors.

As she exited, the last blasts of peppered smoke puffing out of her ears and crystallizing in the arctic air, she turned the last part of the vision over in her mind carefully. Usually the crystals would yield knowledge in the form of arithmantic code or forgotten spells or, occasionally, visions of the present or past. Never had she been given a glimpse of the future, and never a glimpse so clear. Worry wrought at her stomach as she made the short apparition to the muggle inn she'd rented a room at. Appearing with a pop down the path from the inn she stumbled slightly into the fence next to her. She needed rest, it wouldn't do to splinch herself in the tingling aftermath of the intense contact of magical energy. She needed a good nights rest and a few fingers of whiskey to heal the gaping hole in her soul that lingered after riding that high of magic. Then it would be time to go home. Time to go back to Hogwarts.

**********************************

When she woke to the early morning sun peaking over the mountain crest her first thoughts were of her mother. A fitful sleep and pestering dreams had done nothing to sooth her anxiety or calm her worries. Flinging a lazy arm over the edge of the bed and fumbling for her wand she accio'd her great leather bound journal. The enchanted cover had changed again, the deep grooves in the leather melting and bending to form images of her life recorded within its pages. The great castle of Hogwarts stared up at her in amazing detail from the cover and she traced her fingers lovingly over its contours. The journal was a gift from her father when she’d graduated from Hogwarts and ran off to China for a charms apprenticeship. He'd told her to record every adventure so she could read them to him when she returned. Her parents had been thrilled at her choice to leave the country; the Dark Lord was becoming an imminent threat in those days. Even the Headmaster had pressed the issue of her skipping the country; he went so far as to personally recommend her to Master Li half a world away from home. She’s seized upon the adventure and had only been home periodically since. And now, Aurelia sighed and then squared her shoulders with resolve, it was time to go back and stay for a very long time...she hoped...and dreaded.

She shook her head sharply, ridding it of her drifting morning thoughts. Flipping open the heavy leather tome, she shuffled through the pages and papers wedged between the hand crafted parchment, and found the most recent letter owled to her from England. A week ago her mother wrote that all was well, she wrote about current events and included snippets of the Daily Prophet to supplement her stories. Hogwarts was the same as ever but could certainly use some maintenance to the wards, wouldn’t she stop by and give a professional opinion some time? Albus was forever getting the elves to sneak him precious quantities of sweets (though the irritation was complete farce, Aurelia knew her mother held a deep affection for all of the staff, especially Albus). The potions master was being his usual cranky self but the boy had made her a lovely brew for a cold she'd been unable to shake. Aurelia comforted herself thinking that all truly seemed well there for now.

Still...best not to delay. Trouble was most certainly looming on the horizon. No doubt, despite her mother’s cheery words, Aurelia was sure dearest Mum has seen the looming shadows as well but wanted to spare her daughter yet again. Rolling her eyes, she flicked her wand and the curtain sprang open letting in the bright sun reflecting off of the snow.

Aurelia stretched and rolled out from under the sheets landing sturdily on her feet. Even though she could smell the musty burning of the muggle heating system running, a chill had still settled into the room. She stripped quickly and cranked the muggle hot water pipes until they groaned and sank into a steaming bath. Dressing in her warmest cloak, anticipating the Scottish winter’s bitterness, she spread a map upon the tiny desk in the room. As she combed out her damp, sun-bleached locks, she plotted her apparition path to Hogwarts.

****************************

Sitting in a wicker chair padded by fancifully bright cushions an elderly woman gazed out upon the Hogwarts grounds from a charmed balcony blossoming with orchids high up on the seventh floor. Her long, straight black hair showed streaks of distinguished grey and she had her grade books open on her lap. The snow flurries danced merrily across the grounds and she watched a group of children burst from the front courtyard pelting each other with snowballs. She smiled and sipped her tea wondering if they were simply taking a break from intense studying or failing to take their midterm exams seriously. Her eyes crinkled as one of the ginger troublemakers was tossed into a snowbank by an animated chunk of snow that moderately resembled a dog. She clucked her tongue and turned away thinking that they needed work on their charms and she was fortunate none of them were her students. Far too much work for that lot.

A sharp, precise three raps at her door announced her visitor. Severus entered her chamber at her casual call to enter. Placed the vial on her entryway table, nodded his greeting with a short, “Professor” and swept back out the door in a swirl of black. “Good afternoon to you too Severus!” She called as she approached the vial, uncorked and sniffed it. Wrinkling her nose she tossed it back like a shot and swallowed the foul tasting elixir. Sweet, merciful Merlin would it hurt the man to make the potions taste less like vomit? Being trapped in a castle with hygiene-challenged adolescents had taken a toll on the teaching staff this winter. Lucking a certain snarky Potions Master was at their disposal to whip up remedies for every malady imaginable.

She refreshed her tea, adding an extra dollop of honey to rid her of potion after breath, and returned to her seat on the balcony. She resumed grading her third year classes exams with a sigh wondering how in the world she was going to fill the next level classroom next year. There didn’t seem to be too much up and coming talent these days, which was particularly unfortunate given the dark omens on the horizon. The darkness seemed to be surrounding the castle, begging for a chance to get in and rip it to shreds.

A few moments of deep thought passed before she became aware of a slight ripple in the wards guarding the castle. It was a gentle poking and prodding; probably a student trying to access a restricted area, certainly not an attack. But, the ripples annoyingly persisted, like a child poking at a sore tooth. Looking out over the grounds intently she caught sight of a figure in a bright red cloak just outside the gates. She smiled, jumped to her feet with surprising dexterity and rushed out of her rooms towards the main hall very happy for this particular distraction from her bitter, depressing thoughts.

*************************

Severus Snape flicked his wand with irritation and lifted five students out of a drift by their robe collars. They were soaking wet and red faced with exertion. He relished the looks, ranging from panic to outrage, on each student’s face as they realized who had broken up their play. He drawled in a perfectly level tone, “I assume this means that Gryffindor is all caught up on their studies. I look forward to my great shock at your admirable performance on your potions exams tomorrow.” He sneered and released them from the spell enjoying the disgruntled mumbles as the students struggled out of the snow banks and left pools all over the entryway in their wake. Filch would be livid, which brought a hit of a smile to Snape’s face. The groundskeeper and he had a special bond over the ridiculously discourteous youth gracing the castle these days. He snorted and turned out to survey the grounds that sloped down towards the frozen lake.  

He took a moment to clear his lungs of the vile potion evaporates from his dungeon lab in the refreshingly crisp and clean air. Turning sharply to make a circuit of the grounds, to round up slacking students, he set off towards the great willow. A glint of red caught his eye and he turned sharply drawing his wand. He spied a figure at the gate just standing there nearly motionlessly. He squinted and upon further inspection saw that they seemed to be tampering with the lock. He wrapped his cloak tightly around him so the billowing tales would not gather snow and approached the gates at a brisk stride, wand drawn. ‘What fool is loitering about out there.’ No Death Eater would be so bold or stupid enough (though he could think of some that pushed the limits of imbecilic) to test the wards in plain sight, but better to be cautious. His wand hand twitched aching to dish out some punishments, hoping that a student had made an unauthorized trip to Hogsmeade.

In a whirl of black he stopped abruptly on the inside of the gate, wand trained on the figure, “Who are you and what business do you have at Hogwarts?” The hooded figure, obviously a woman, continued to prod the lock with her finger setting off tiny sparks. She spoke distractedly in a soft mumble, “Here to visit with mum for a bit.” Her face was hidden from view as the hood of her bright cloak fell forward while she continued to tamper with the lock. Severus was mildly distracted as she licked her lips, chapped from the cold, but full and obviously used to smiling, judging by the slight creases in the edges of the her mouth. She stopped poking the lock and her lifted her head. He could make out her brilliantly blue eyes snapping to his as she stuck her hand through the gate in a gesture of welcome, “Aurelia Vector, pleased to meet you.”

Severus sniffed and merely raised an eyebrow dropping his gaze to her outstretched hand. He briefly noted the steadiness of her hands, short cut nails with traces of chips, and a thin, plain ring with a tiny glittering crystal in it. His gaze drifted up to her arm where he could just make out the outline of a wand beneath her sleeve before disappearing under her cloak. After an awkward moment she withdrew her hand with a shrug and grabbed the frozen wrought iron of the gate. He opened his mouth to question her father, and demand that she step back. He was shocked into silence (and into a defensive stance), his mouth gaping open, when the lock clicked open and she swung open the gate, slipping inside and shutting it with a clang, turning her back to him to poke at the lock again.

‘Impetuous fool, turning your back on an armed wizard.’ He flung a body bind curse at her and watched with satisfaction as she went stiff as a board and dropped to one side, her pack plopping into the snow. He bent over her and sneered, “You will answer to the Headmaster for entering Hogwarts without permission and tampering with the wards.” He turned back to the gate and was surprised to find it well locked with the wards back in place. He growled, “Well atleast you’re a courteous trespasser.” He crossed his arms and sneered down at her, finally able to make out her face. Her hood had fallen back and her eyes veritably sparked with irritation. Her cherub cheeks were flushed, probably originally with cold but now with irritation, and he could tell she was grinding her teeth. Her hair appeared to be a rather boring shade of dirty blonde but there was so much snow matted into it from her fall it was hard to tell, “Care to clarify your reasons for tampering with the wards and inviting yourself in?” She simply returned his sneer. He dragged his gaze obviously, scrutinizingly, down her body and back up amused to see that her heaving chest was in perfect symmetry with the puffs of breath, clear in the chill air, issuing from her flared nostrils.

‘The nerve of this man! Hogwarts is supposed to be a sanctuary of learning! Who in their right mind would bind a visitor while their back was turned and wand still sheathed. Rude, just rude.’ Then something, or someone, brushed against her mind and true anger flared. She slammed her mind closed and wished fervently that the term “glaring daggers” was really possible. He seemed surprised.

“Professor Snape! What are you doing? Finite incantatem.” The woman on the ground was free to move; she broke eye contact with him, ending the battle of wills, and eyed his wand balefully. Aurelia sat up in the snow pile and pointedly turned away from him yet again to smile at the approaching Professor who immediately launched into excited chatter, “Aurelia! How good to see you dear, I wasn’t expecting you!” Septima Vector stepped between the two and helped her daughter to her feet. Aurelia didn’t get a chance to respond as Professor Vector rounded on Snape, hands on her hips and reprimanded him, “Please don’t tell me you treat all Hogwarts guests this way Severus. Really, a body bind was completely unnecessary.” Aurelia thought that the probe of Legilimency was equally unnecessary but kept her snide comments to herself. Obviously Septima was adopting the personality traits of a mother hen as she bustled about throwing drying and warming charms and continuing to rehash the unexpected arrival of her daughter.

Severus never took his eyes off of the woman brushing snow from her hideously (so he thought) bright red cloak in front of him. She seemed completely unshaken if not slightly miffed at their encounter so far, which only served to irritate him farther. He’d adopted a defensive stance with his arms crossed across his chest and feet planted firmly apart, “She tampered with the wards.” It was an accusation not a statement. Aurelia shot him a dirty look then childishly stuck her tongue out at him. Severus merely raised an eyebrow in response; internally he was seething at the nerve of this petulant daughter of his co-worker.

Septima rounded on her daughter brow furrowed and full of motherly reprimand, “Aurelia! Did you actually change something? The headmaster will not approve at all!” She huffed and levitated the bag out of the snow drying it, “Let’s get you both to the castle. The Headmaster will want a word. Not the best way to return home. Where did you come in from anyway? I didn’t get an owl saying to expect you.” She set off towards the entry hall with a spring of purpose in her step, leaving the other two to follow in her wake. Aurelia paused turning back with a smile to the man in the billowing black cloak who was still attempting to stare her down, “Will you be joining us? You’re company is so pleasant.” The tightening in his face was minute, barely discernable, but definitely there. Aurelia would certainly enjoy getting up his nose.

Snape was once again speechless at her nerve, and moderately insulted by her lack of regard for him. Aurelia watched with an amused eyebrow arched, mocking his earlier expression, as he spun around and stalked off parallel to the gate and wall. She watched for a moment wondering if his cloak was enchanted to billow that way, or if it was simply spectacularly designed. She grinned, already feeling giddy to be back at the magical castle of her childhood and launched off after her mother who’d continued to chatter away about Merlin knows what.

Aurelia still hadn’t heard a word her mother said as they stepped into the Great Hall. She stopped again, taking a deep breath of the familiar scents of Hogwarts. She smiled up at the familiar faces of the statues and scuffed her boots against the ancient stone.

“And who do we have here? What a delightful surprise.” She glowed with happiness as she turned and grasped the Headmaster’s outstretched hands, “Headmaster! I’m so happy to see you! It’s been far too long.” His eyes twinkled as he beamed down at one of his beloved students of ages past, “My girl, you’ve grown into quite the woman.”

Professor Vector finally realized that her chick was not longer following behind and doubled back in time to see Albus’ surprised face as Aurelia launched herself into his arms hugging him fiercely. He laughed and patted her back, “Though I see you’ve still retained some tendencies from your youth.” Aurelia blushed lightly stepping back, truly feeling like she’d come home. It was all so familiar, even after a couple decades of travel. Dumbledore’s twinkle, mother’s prattle, the creaking of the ancient castle and the feeling of magic swirling around her. She was surprised to find herself feeling like a child again, even though she hadn’t stepped foot here in over 10 years. For some reason she’d thought she would feel like one of the adults this time around, seasoned with academia and worldly knowledge.

Her sentiments of youth soon disappeared as two young boys dressed in Hufflepuff robes (Merlin’s beard they looked young, must be first years) sped through the doors and wiped out on the puddles in the entryway. They scrambled to their feet, made their apologies to Dumbledore and headed off.

With a casual flick of his wand (which seemed to appear out of nowhere) Dumbledore rid the hall of the slushy mess of winter and turned to refocus his twinkling eyes on her a knowing smile already etched on his face, “Now, would you care to fill me in on the ‘gate incident’? I passed a particularly perturbed Professor Snape who is accusing you of tampering with our impenetrable wards and, most interestingly, succeeding?” The creasing of his aged eyes as he winked at her combined with additional wrinkling of his weathered face suddenly made him look much older than Aurelia remembered. She frowned slightly and answered in an embarrassed ramble, “I was out there for a bit and no one responded so I decided to test the wards. Your grumpy professor” Albus chuckled at the flippant description of his most serious staff member, “caught me elbow deep in a complex set where two intertwining strands of completely separate wards created a loop through which none of the area was actually covered since the wards effectively neutralized…” Dumbledore silenced her with a gentle, “To the point Miss Vector.”

She blushed at the familiar address from her student days, “There was a tangle that caused a hole, a point of weakness and potential entry, which I exploited to open the gate, but I repaired it once I was through. No more hole in the lock.” She had the good grace to realize she had still crossed a line and did not beam proudly at breaking through such a fundamental safeguard for Hogwarts, “My apologies Headmaster, I should have waited and pointed out the hole to you at a later time.”

“On the contrary my dear girl, thank you for your services. You intervention may now have saved us much trouble in the near future. Also, my girl, I think that it is time you call me Albus. You’re certainly not a student anymore.” His twinkle was back full force with that gentle jibe, “Perhaps you can drop by for tea while you’re here? Discuss what you’ve found in your travels and studies? It’s been far too long since I’ve explored the world outside of England, and I would love to live vicariously through your adventures.” His benevolent gaze drifted subtly to Septima drifting restlessly a few paces behind her daughter; her face was set into a polite smile but her constant movement betrayed the elderly woman’s anxiety.

Aurelia beamed up at him in affection getting the hint, and grateful to have the opportunity to broach the difficult subject they needed to address without her mother’s concerns clouding the room, “Of course Albus, I always have time for tea with the Headmaster.” He patted her shoulder and wandered off up the staircases at a slow pace. Aurelia turned toward her mother and groaned at the tears in her eyes as she once again fell into pace working their way up to the seventh floor where the Arithmancy classrooms and her mother’s quarters were. They chatted about the goings on at Hogwarts, about Albus and the other staff, what had changed, what was the same, and finally, in the privacy of Septima’s quarters, found themselves on the topic of shared concerns regarding dark shadows and phantoms of the future.


	2. Playing Catch Up

The castle always seemed to know what she needed and often surprised her by providing it. Aurelia cracked her eyes open to peer at the rich Ravenclaw-blue fabrics draped over the canopy of a ridiculously enormous (and comfortable) four posted bed. She and her mother had finished dinner late last night in the private office attached to the Professor’s quarters and returned to find a new doorway with a small guest room, dominated by the gigantic bed Aurelia was now debating never leaving.

The sun was still low and she’d obviously not slept very long. Without the haze of the elf-made wine dearest mummy had cracked open to celebrate her visit, Aurelia’s mind focused in sharply on their discussions from the previous afternoon and evening. Propping herself up on the many pillows at the head of the bed, she stretched out her arms smiling as her precious Journal and a self-inking Quill leapt out of her bag and danced into her hands. Writing always helped to clarify and organize her thoughts. As she flipped open the great, leather bound tome to a fresh page her smile faded into a pensive frown. Things were obviously not well in wizarding Britain. Worse than what the murmurs hand hinted at on other continents. Her mother asked her to stay for the holidays and then leave again; last night no discussion or debate was tolerated by the strict witch. Aurelia snorted knowing that the inevitable discussion would need to happen soon. She wished that it could happen under more pleasant circumstances. The Dark Lord was most certainly back and had everyone in the castle on edge, the time for the Handing Over was now, before it got worse.

Just the thought of the chaos lingering on the horizon chilled her soul...but also stiffened her resolve to stay. Last time, nearly 20 years ago she’d been a frightened schoolgirl with destiny shoved upon her as a dark wizard was making waves in society. She’d left because she was told to and it seemed the easy way out. She’d stayed away because it was liberating to be so independent. She’s traveled the world building strength and knowledge to face this destiny. She’d come back because she felt ready to relieve her mother’s burden (and blessing). Septima deserved to sit this one out. Septima had sacrificed most of her life for Hogwarts. Aurelia was fully prepared, mentally and emotionally, to come back. She’d already felt a lift in her spirits just being within the timeworn walls. This was home, and for now it was refreshing and nourishing to her travel-worn soul. Later she would do everything she could to protect it.

Magicing the bedclothes back into place, and carefully storing her journal, she opened her pack and pulled out a miniaturized chest. Enlarging it she sought out robes that could pass for normal around Hogwarts. Passing up the Chinese silks embroidered with scenes of magical creatures, and desperate for something warm in the drafty castle, she lifted out a heavy wool robe in deep blue with fine silver embroidery around the hem and sleeves. She smiled remembering wearing it to her Ravenclaw graduation ceremony, another gift from her mostly absent father. Showering quickly she took a good look at herself in the mirror over the vanity. The last time she’d looked into a Hogwarts mirror there had been no fine lines around her eyes, nose and mouth. Her eyes seemed deeper, more adult; they no longer had the wide open curiosity of a child. Travel and tropical climates had tanned her skin, her teenage self had been pale and reclusive--always in a nook with a book.

“You’ve quite grown up Miss Vector! What a lovely woman you’ve become…” Aurelia smiled wondering when the infamously taci-turn mirrors of the castle would recognize her, “Look at you, all filled out and womanly. Certainly not a spindly legged child anymore. Sun kissed is a good look for you, but you may want to do something with that fly away hair of yours. I feel obligated to also say that you need to take care of your skin dear, all that sun can’t be good for the wrinkles I see developing…” Her amused smile immediately sank into a neutral expression as she flicked her fingers at the mirror wordlessly casting a silencing charm on it. She magically smoothed her unruly hair and twisted it into a prim bun high on her head, her bangs falling to frame her face pleasantly and soften the severity of the up-do. She surveyed herself critically again and found a proper witch standing before her. Not a rugged traveler and curse-breaker dressed half in muggle-wear half in wizard garb. Not a reclusive student, hiding away with her books and secret passages. A proper, fully grown, pure-blood witch stared back at her. She nodded snarply, approvingly  to herself and turned away.

Leaving her room and entering her mother’s main quarters she saw no sign that the elderly witch was awake. She scrawled a note and left it on the sitting room table before heading towards the great hall for an early breakfast. Professor Vector has excused herself for most of the day today as it was the last two days of exams before the winter holidays. Aurelia happily accepted the opportunity to reacquaint herself with the school and the grounds...she would be here for a rather long time now.

Heading towards the Great Hall for an early breakfast she was surprised by the number of students clustered along the seventh floor outlooks. They huddled in study groups urgently sharing their secret test taking strategies. One of the girls was speaking prolifically about the virtues of using the muggle methods of calculus and matrices to represent magical arithmantic interactions. The boys sitting in the window seat facing her seemed bored to tears, eyes glazed over and jaws slack. Conversations seemed to move in a bubble around her. As she approached a group the noise died out only to be resurrected a fresh, and with more vigor, when she’d passed. As the unruly haired girl speaking of muggle mathematics noticed her she stared directly at her. Aurelia smiled in a friendly manner and quipped, “That is a worthy theory you have there Miss…?”

“Granger! Hermione Granger. Are you one of the examiners?” Straight to the point. Aurelia’s face never changed, she simply appraised the girl in front of her before answering, “No, I’m Professor Vector’s daughter, just here for a visit. Keep up the good work. I got a peek at your exam last night and it’ll be a doozey!” Aurelia winked and resumed course ignoring the increased chatter in her wake and the questions the students began shouting after her.

*********************

Severus’ was reading the Daily Prophet as he felt a new presence enter the Great Hall. His black gaze snapped up to peer at the ward tampering woman from the previous day as she paused just inside the great doors as if unsure of where to go. He forcefully returned his eyes to the Prophet before him; it seemed the entire castle was awake unusually early and hell-bent on destroying his usual moment of morning peace. Many students were huddled at their house tables already and a few of the staff members were at the head table, though no one attempted conversation with him as usual, which was exactly as he liked it. He stole a subtle peek at the newcomer as she fondled the well worn top of the Ravenclaw table as she passed her eyes unfocused. He refocused on his private morning ritual as she headed for Dumbledore who was immersed in conversation with Professor McGonagall. McGonagall’s peripheral vision caught her approach turned her attention to the approaching witch, along with most of the attention of the Great Hall. “Miss Vector,” murmurs raised in the silence and Severus rolled his eyes at the nosiness of the brats, “I’m happy you’ve decided to join us for breakfast!” McGonagall gestured to a chair next to a giant man with odd bits of his breakfast stuck in his impressive beard.

Aurelia forced down a blush as she sat, head held high and shoulders squared. Children picked up on and fed off of weakness in authority figures like dementors fed off of happiness. She settled herself and dug into the delicious feast that appeared before her. ‘Thank Merlin for house elves.’ She hadn’t had a decadent breakfast like this in ages; usually a granola bar and some fruit satisfied her appetite.

Severus covertly observed her as sipped her tea and turned to crane her neck up at Hagrid  who was surveying her curiously. As she looked up her eyes caught briefly Severus’s who in turn scowled at her from the opposite side of table. He watched, irritated, as her smile fell to a soft smirk and THEN the broad had the nerve to wink at him. Her gaze lingered on his almost pensively before she wrenched her gaze up the the half-giant who was speaking to her in a thick accent. She responded without even really processing his words and took his proffered hand. “Hagrid, are you a professor here?” Severus eavesdropped on their conversation from behind the safety of his newspaper. He was frustrated to only catch bits and pieces of the conversation from his distant seat. Hagrid responded enthusiastically filling her in on pretty much his entire curriculum and all of the charms of the forbidden forest. Snape noticed as she snapped to attention at the mention of an acromantula colony in the depths of the forest. Why would that be of any interest to her?

“How many are there? Aren’t they destroying the natural ecosystem? Aren’t the students in danger?” Her show of true concern touched Hagrid and she was immediately good company in his books. Once her concerns had been settled she told him of the Acromantulas that had infested an ancient tomb she was working as a curse-breaker on. It had turned from a simple archeological protective mission into a battle, and she hated spiders because of it. Hagrid was fascinated by her tale and invited her for tea before excusing himself from the Great Hall to set up a pen of screwts for his first exam of the day.

Snape sat quietly listening as McGonagall excused herself and placed a firm hand on Aurelia’s shoulder, “I’m happy you’ve returned to us Aurelia.” and departed to prepare for the exams she would administer today. Dumbledore leaned across the chairs separating them and asked when she could come to tea. “Any time, I have no schedule.”

Aurelia turned to finally address the black-clad professor from the ‘gate incident’ only to catch the tail end of his billowing robes as he exited through the door behind the staff table. She’d been ready to make peace with the obviously cross man who had been shooting her black looks all breakfast, but apparently he had not intention of giving her the opportunity.

*****************************

“Actually your schedule is what I wanted to talk to you about.” Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled. Aurelia was immediately on guard. The elderly wizard always showed his concern for his students (current and former) in the most meddlesome and uncompromising way. It had been Dumbledore, all those years ago during the first rise of the Dark Lord, who had arranged for her internship in China. He’d mentioned it to her in the most off-handed, lackadaisical way the day before the end of term feast. No sooner had the last desert popped back down to the kitchens, than a ridiculously pompous liaison from Beijing strode through the doors to collect the “Master’s new apprentice.”

Aurelia eyed the aging wizard before replying carefully, “I intend to stay Headmaster. I don’t think mum can handle another war, even if she insists. I’ve been back for less than a day and the unrest in the castle is nearly palpable.”

His eyes twinkled and his response was the most straightforward she’d ever gotten from him, “Septima asked me to find somewhere to send you. Unfortunately, that will not be happening this time. I fear that this confrontation with a resurrected Voldemort will be far more dangerous than last time, which serves to reinforce my notion that, in times like these, we need all the help we can get.” He surveyed her response and was pleased to see her resolve reflected in her eyes and posture, “We’ll need to sort out a living situation for you, unless you would prefer the annex to Septima’s rooms? No, I didn’t think so. We’ll also need an excuse for your extended presence with the students. How do you feel about teaching? It is just a passing, whimsical thought.”

The thought was a shock to say the least, her brow furrowed in confusion. Of course her mother had become a teacher here to explain her presence over 50 years ago, but Aurelia had never really considered the possibility for herself. Before even considering the implications Aurelia blurted out the first thought to cross her mind, “What course? You have no vacancies.” The twinkle was back full force at her unintentional acceptance of his proposal, “Well, for now we need someone to teach the apparition certification course...the Ministry and I aren’t exactly on friendly terms at the moment and the usual instructor has been retracted for this term. If my memory serves me, I believe you would only need to take a Magical Civil Servants Exam,” a very unladylike snort interrupted him briefly, “and fill out some paperwork” another snort, “before registering at the Ministry,” a final snort. He paused to sip his tea and gauge her response before prodding, “I believe that you need to make a trip to the Ministry anyway?” Straight to the heart of the matter. Aurelia frowned, going to the Ministry’s Department of Mysteries would be a betrayal of her mother’s wishes, the final step destroying all that the woman had done to keep her out of this dark, entangled mess for as long as possible. However, the woman could not do it alone, not this time. Aurelia was suddenly more sure than ever that it was time for her to take the hippogriff by the reins, so to speak.

Aurelia sunk back into the over-plush cushions and closed her eyes, a steaming tea cup clasped between her fingers. They were silent for a long time. She was sure that Dumbledore already had a plan, but she found herself strategically underprepared for the task before her. She’d thought long and hard about what kind of life she would live once it was done, but she’d failed to carefully consider the trap laden path that would lead to “destiny”. She opened her eyes and found Albus regarding her intently. She stared back for a moment before answering, “I think that my trip to the Department of Mysteries needs to happen as soon as possible. I don’t think that Mum will approve,” at the Headmaster’s understanding nod she continued with a sharp look at him, “but I intend to tell her before I go. I’ve heard stories about the Handing Over, some were pleasant, others felt like their souls were torn in half; It’s not something that I will surprise her with. She deserves to know, if not join me at the ceremony, and I think you’ll find her much better prepared for this moment than you think.” Aurelia dropped her gaze to her teacup, “She adopted me knowing that it was my destiny to succeed her. She’s been preparing for this my whole life, even if it’s sooner than she’d want.”

Another drawn out pause laid heavy between them before Aurelia shook her head, deciding to move onto practicalities, “What do I need to get at the Ministry to teach the Apparition course?” Dumbledore handed her a stack of paperwork with a characteristic flourish and twinkle. The cover fell open to reveal that most of it was already completed and magical tabs stuck out from hundreds of places around the pages awaiting her signature. Aurelia threw him a dirty look as the meddlesome man chuckled merrily. ‘“Passing whimsical thought” my ass.’ Dumbledore chuckled as if reading her mind, though perhaps it was only her expression that gave her away.

A knock at the Headmaster’s door drew their attention and Professor Vector strode in, her usual pleasant but distant smile faltering slightly at seeing her daughter in front of the great mahogany desk. She smiled her welcome to Dumbledore then simply asked, “Headmaster?” Leave it to the strict Arithmancy professor to chatter an ear off one moment and become monosyllabic the next.

Albus looked to Aurelia first, his twinkle never failing him, as he gestured to the packet of papers on her lap, “Aurelia has agreed to stay for a bit and assist us by filling our Apparitions vacancy this coming term.” Septima was silent for a moment before turning to her daughter as asking softly, “And you’ll need to go to the Ministry?” Aurelia nodded, put down her teacup and documents and stood going straight to the rigid-backed woman wrapping her arms around her. She then noticed how much shorter her mother seemed. Septima felt thin and weak in the arms of her adventure strengthened daughter.

Aurelia took a breath, her resolve holding strong, intending to tell her mother that it was time. Instead, she found herself inhaling one of the ridiculous feathers adorning her mother’s hat and nearly choking to death on it. She doubled over coughing violently before reaching into her mouth to pull the offensive plumage out. She took the tea cup offered her and downed it in one swallow before turning her watery eyes to the woman standing before her shaking with mirth, “Yes Mum, very funny. I also wanted to tell you that I’ll be taking my Vows. I’ll visit the Department of Mysteries, after I’ve taken the Wizarding Civil Service Exam, and initiate the Handing Over in their crystal spring.” There was silence in the room. So much for breaking it to her easily. Oh well, Vectors had never been ones to beat around the bush, they prefered their new straight-to-the-point, no bandying about. Aurelia lightly grasped her mothers shoulders waiting for the matron’s eyes to come up to her own before asking gently, “Won’t you please come with me?” Septima burst into tears and gathered her precious girl into her arms. Her heart broke at the thought that this was no longer her little girl. Her heart shattered further knowing the burden that was about to be passed onto her, the burden she’d been destined for since she first became acquainted with and attached to the castle’s magic and its source. Oh Merlin, how she wished she could keep her daughter from her fate, just until this war was over.

“Of course love. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” A small, glowing ball of pride began to form in the ruins of her heart and she wiped her tears, straightened her hat and resumed her stern professional appearance, “Let me know what the plan is. I have an exam to administer now but my holidays are free.” She patted Aurelia’s cheek and departed down the moving staircase.

Albus turned back to the teary eyed young woman and brought up his second point of business with her, “Now, my dear, I understand that you are particularly skilled in wards and curse breaking…”

*********************

Severus was in a rage as he flew down the dungeon corridors and up into the atrium of the castle. Never before had he had such a hopeless excuse for a wizard in his classroom. Longbottom had melted yet another cauldron and he no longer had enough spares for the next grueling potions exam in little over an hour. Students pressed against the walls to get out of his way as he stormed towards the gargoyle guarding the Headmaster’s office snarling, “Fizzing Whizbees” as the stone came to life and leapt aside as if fearing for it’s artificial magical life.

Too impatient to wait as the staircase glided upwards, he took the steps two at a time and thundered into the Headmasters office his rant already rolling off of his tongue, “Albus, I need an extra supplies allowance to purchase more cauldrons post haste as Longbottom has, once again, botched the most simplistic of concoctions. I need to Floo to Diagon Alley before my next exam at…” His mouth snapped shut as a figure in the overstuffed armchair leaned forward to peer around the edge at him. He glared.

“By all means, don’t stop recounting your demands on my account. You look like you could use a good tantrum Professor.” The cheeky woman stood, placed her tea cup back with its matching set upon the Headmasters desk and made her excuses to leave. Snape’s face was red with anger boiling just below the surface but his expression became oddly void. Aurelia cocked her head up at him and narrowed her eyes as she paused briefly flitting her gaze all over his face, “Good day, and good luck with your errands.” She offered him a weak smile as he continued to stare her down. She brushed past him then and he vaguely registered the quality of the fabric adorning her petite frame. ‘Entitled brat.’ He thought very dis-generously.

Albus cleared his throat, “Why don’t you have a seat Severus, help yourself to tea.” A cup hopped off of the platter and skittered towards him full of piping hot caffeinated beverage. Taking the cup he sat in the only chair directly in front of the Headmaster’s desk. He sank stiffly onto the edge of the plush seat aware of the ambient heat warming him from its previous occupant. That girl was an annoyance, insolent and disrespectful, yet not a student, so regretfully beyond his reach of punishment. He allowed himself a smirk as he imagined all of the house points he would have deducted by now just from their few brief meetings.

Albus pulled out the school’s Gringott’s ledger and scratched out a quick note of payment. He held out the note to Severus who stood quickly to retrieve it. The wizened wizard did not release it to his grasp though and took this opportunity of a captive audience to make an additional request of his precious spy, “Severus, I know that this year has not been easy for you, and undoubtedly it will not get any easier,” Snape stared straight ahead waiting for the “but”.

“But, please try to at least be cordial, if not friendly, with the other staff. They are all going through their own trials and fighting for the same future you are.” Albus released the banknote, accepting Snape’s sharp nod and slight release of tension in the shoulders as assent, and gestured towards his fireplace, “Help yourself my boy.”

Severus stepped up to the hearth pinching some powder before catching the significance of the Headmasters statement, “Am I to understand that that woman is now on staff?”

“Her name is Aurelia, my dear boy, and it is my hope that she is with us for a very long time.” His eyes twinkled as Severus’s dark mood returned and he disappeared in a swirl of green fire.

***********************

Severus wrapped up his business swiftly in Diagon Alley and returned to administer the second-to-last potions exam of the semester, his mood still dark and vindictive. An unfortunate first year Hufflepuff girl was the brunt of his foul temper during the exam. She cried into her cauldron which promptly belched acid smoke into her face. He was sure Pomfrey would have a lecture for him the next time they crossed paths. He chased lingering students out of the Library and back to their common rooms, stopping to consult briefly with Madam Pince about the donations that had arrived the previous week from a private estate closure. There were a few questionable tomes she wished to get his opinion on, so they made an appointment for shortly after the students left for the holidays. At least someone in this blasted castle was tolerable company.

He was now prowling the halls, seeking out students to deduct points from. His thoughts strayed to the tasks before him as he carefully catalogued his strategies and ran through the most likely scenarios testing his plans for weaknesses. He felt trapped in the fate he had spun for himself. Stuck in a twilight zone of almost-redemption. The angry snap in his step died out as he reprimanded himself for lacking his usual mental control. He deserved everything he had coming to him...if not more. His desolation overtook him as he continued to flit in and out of the moonlight filtering through the grand windows.

A sudden movement caught his eye up ahead and he focused just in time to see a figure crossing the corridor he was currently stalking. He hastily followed, his spirits lifted at the thought of doling out detentions on the last day before the holidays. He grinned. As he rounded the corner, he spied a cloak tail making a sharp left. Hot in pursuit he rounded the corner quickly only to find himself at wand point, the tip uncomfortably lodged beneath his jaw pressed against his jugular.

The hood of the cloak was thrown back by a small hand and the wand was immediately lowered, though not put away he noted. “My apologies Severus, I had no idea who was following me and got spooked. Are you alright?” Aurelia looked truly apologetic and the way she used his given name so casually startled him. Only the older professors and fellow Death Eaters called him Severus. She also didn't seem particularly concerned that he had not lowered his wand yet. The tip remained pressed into the flesh of her breast over her heart. Her hand came up to his neck where a small indentation was the only sign that he had recently been held at her wand point.

He stared back at her for a moment before starting at her warm finger brushing lightly against the fading mark, “Get your hands off of me woman. And it’s Professor Snape, I don’t deal in informalities.” He removed his wand from her chest, flicking it to brush her hand away from him like a bothersome fly. His black eyes continued to bore into her as her expression went from concern to mind annoyance, “What were you thinking, walking the corridors at this time of night?” He didn’t give her a chance to answer, “Furthermore, how dare you pull your wand with such recklessness, what if I had been a student?” His embarrassment made him far more chastising and condescending that he meant to be, but he stood his ground looming over her.

Aurelia had to crane her neck to meet his gaze. She didn’t respond for a moment thinking of how best to diffuse the situation without letting her temper get the best of her. For some reason she didn’t think he would respond well to aggression...nor to weakness. She tossed the idea of apologising around in her head for a moment before opening her mouth the do so. Without warning she felt him attempt to penetrate her mind. His black eyes felt like ice piercing through her skull as she resisted. Once again, acting on instinct, she drew her hand back and slapped him across the face effectively breaking the eye contact that had held her captive.

He was livid, she could easily see the moment when his carefully cultivated mask broke into an ugly, twisted visage of anger. Her words of peace forgotten, Aurelia threw her anger at him before he could berate her for the swat, “How dare you invade my privacy that way!? For the SECOND time! You arrogant prick, what gives you the right to reprimand me and then force your way into my thoughts. Furthermore, I am not a student and may walk the halls when so ever I damn well please. And if I shouldn't have pulled my wand at an aggressive stalker," his lip curled impossibly more at the accusation, "then why was your wand so quick to land over my heart!? Is that how you handle students now days?" Her voice had steadily grown in volume and echoed back at her from the empty corridors. It was suddenly apparent that they were completely alone in this part of the castle and she fought the urge to run for safety, refusing to show the man just how intimidating his looming presence was. He still looked ready to flay her alive but he hadn’t lifted his hand or wand to her again after the slap. She said no more, glaring up at him furiously, demanding a response.

Severus stared at the woman before him. No one but the certifiably insane Bellatrix Lestrange had ranted at him like this in years. He was silent for a moment, regaining his control, his face falling back to his perpetual icy sneer. This woman’s wild beauty was certainly not complemented by anger. She looked wild, surrounded by errant energy, a deep furrow had formed between her brows and her cheeks had flushed at his initial use of legilimency, but as she scolded him the red hue had spread in blotches down her neck and beneath her robes. He wondered, briefly, just how deep that flush went. He focused on her lips, pursed into a thin line, no longer looking full and ready to smile. He had the fleeting thought that he much prefered to see her smile, even mockingly at him. He watched her carefully for her reaction as he hissed softly, “Miss Vector, you are certainly not a student, but as a newcomer to the castle, you are a potential danger to us all until your loyalties are sorted out. This is not the time to accept strangers at their word.”

He turned to walk away down the corridor as if that statement had completely cleared the air. Aurelia reached for his arm, stopping him in his tracks as he flinched at the touch, she dropped his arm but continued, “Professor Snape, that neither explains nor gives you an excuse for invading my mind. Is this how all people you don’t recognise are treated?” He met her eyes briefly over his shoulder.

“Yes. Do not dawdle in the halls.” And then he was gone, stalking off into the darkness.

Aurelia watched him go before turning and resuming her previous course, ignoring his command. Albus had, after all, pretty much given her the run of the castle and its wards...with plenty of paperwork and reporting of course. She was not yet on the Hogwarts sleep schedule and lying wide awake she’d been toying with the strings of wards drifting through her mother’s part of the castle when she’d found a disturbance and decided to follow it. She gently rested her left hand on the ancient stone walls watching intently as lines of magic became barely visible, shimmering like cobwebs. She focused on the one she’d been following before, it was strained with tension and vibrated furiously as though a fly was caught and was struggling to escape the trap of webs.

Her mind wandered back to the odd Professor Snape as she continued to follow the strained ward throughout the castle. She’d been impressed at his control, it almost seemed unnatural. He’d obviously been livid, but in mere seconds any trace of emotion had been replaced by a cold mask, his eyes carefully blank. Aurelia pondered briefly what kind of man prowled the halls of one of the safest places in the world so very late and so highly on guard. She snapped out of her thoughts as she found a door in her way. Looking around she realised that she had no idea where she was. She tried the knob and was pleasantly surprised to find it unlocked; she’d have to let the Headmaster know. It would be far too easy for amourous students to rendezvous here.

She stepped into the pitch black room, waving her wand to light the wall sconces. Aurelia smiled broadly and let out a short laugh at the chaotic tangle she found in the upper corner. She waved a desk over to the corner, hitched up her robes, and hopped up peering into the angry orange eyes of a completely entangled poltergeist.

Severus, not trusting the stranger and sure that she had no intentions of returning to her rooms, had of course followed her. As he approached the abandoned classroom she’d entered, he heard voices. Wand drawn, prepared for company, he turned to stand in the doorway, scanning the room quickly and settling on the corner. His eyebrows shot up as he spied the newest addition to the Hogwarts staff perched precariously on an old desk apparently holding Peeves up against the corner of the room, “Miss Vector, do I even want to know what you are tampering with now?”

Aurelia jumped, dropping the wards she’d been carefully separating which snapped around the poltergeist. Peeves yowled as the minute strings bound him to the wall seemingly slicing into him as they continued in their motions about the castle. Aurelia didn’t even bother turning back to him as she growled, “Damn it Snape, I almost had him out.” Severus strolled forward and gazed up at the trapped Peeves, ignoring the lack of his title in her address. At least she was no longer under the presumption of first name familiarity. He was surprised to see tiny threads tangled about the pest and Aurelia’s fingers covered in spinning, sliding, multicolored balls.

“How did you make them visible?” He seemingly had no concern for the poltergeist writhing in pain. He watched as her lips snapped closed from their formerly relax, open position, forming a thin line. Her eyes never shifted but her brows creased at her increased effort to focus.

“It’s just an aperio derivative. Are you going to stand there or help? I can’t tell yet what ward he’s triggered, but the rest of them are back flowing around him and getting tangled. Can poltergeists actually be physically injured?” Severus leaned back against the wall and cocked an eyebrow. This was the most amusing thing he’d seen in a while. Aurelia huffed, her fingers were constricted painfully in the tightening threads. Severus could see the tips of her trim digits turning purple as the magical energy physically restricted her blood flow.

“You don’t need your wand?”

“No. I do not.” Aurelia paused to drop her eyes to him shooting him a dirty look, “But I do need to concentrate, so please let me be if you aren’t going to be helpful.”

Severus snorted in response but remained unmoving. He watched her fingers weave into the strings deftly, enjoying the uncomfortable tension his presence was causing her. As Peeves had room to move he began to flail about. “Peeves cut it out or else you’ll be sliced in two.”

“Vecy Vecy Vector. All grown up. Making Peevsie deals for freedom. Daddy didn’t…”

“Langlock” Aurelia muttered it while pressing the tips of her fingers, her hand still covered in threads, over Peeve’s lips effectively silencing the nuisance. She continued untangling the web of wards before she got down to the critical one she’d traced back to the room.

“Where did you learn that spell?” She jumped again as the smooth drawl rang in the silence of the room. Her fingers still caught up in the ward stretched to breaking point, she shot him a silencing look over her shoulder again and did not answer as she continued her work. Untying the final knot around Peeve’s wrist, the poltergeist was free and promptly disappeared with a cackle and a smack to Aurelia’s head which nearly toppled her. Catching her balance and leaning back into the wall (certainly not noticing the arm  below that had been reflexively extended to catch her fall) Aurelia let out a breath and watched as the wards fell back into place. She adjusted one or two that were still crisscrossed then turned to hop off of the desk but froze as she saw Severus still standing there watching her intently. He was much closer than she’d realised before and was nearly blocking her descent from the table top.

She eyed him carefully as she lowered herself from the desk with as much grace as she could muster. When she stood inches in front of him and he didn’t say a word, she gave him a weak smile and turned from him to leave. Severus was slightly dismayed to see that his usual looming proximity did not seem to affect her.

To her surprise Severus fell into step beside in the hall, “Did you even trade him anything for freeing him?”

Aurelia smirked up at him, “A favor, redeemable at any time.” His expression did not change as he looked down at her.

“You’re a Wards Master?” Aurelia laughed shortly and he raised his eyebrow. They were walking at a brisk pace as they came to the stairs.

“In a manner of speaking. I trained in China for 5 years.” Aurelia struggled to keep up as he seemed to float effortlessly down the stairs. He turned at the bottom forcing her to come up short of the last step, stopping awkwardly above him.

“And you are proficient in wandless magic.” This was a statement, but he did not move, seemingly expecting a response from her. Sensing that the conversation...or rather interrogation...was taking a turn she wouldn’t appreciate. She smiled flippantly up at him, cocking her head to the side.

“What, are we playing 20 questions?” When his expression didn’t change she sighed, “It’s a muggle game played over drinks or a children’s par...you know what, never mind. Where are we going?”

He took his time responding enjoying her obvious discomfort, “We? I am going to my chambers. I didn’t realise that you were so...eager to join me.” He allowed himself a smirk as her back stiffened and her eyes widened. Was he teasing her?

“I...um…my apologies...that is I didn’t realise…” His eyebrow arched impossibly higher and she wanted nothing more than to wipe that self satisfied smirk off of his face.

“Good night Miss Vector.” In a whirl of black cloth he disappeared into the dungeons. Aurelia spun and headed back up the stairs, flustered and annoyed. She wondered if she’d have to constantly put up with his supervision on her nightly escapades. It didn’t do to mess with wards that were constantly activated by students milling about and causing havoc during the day. The holidays would be a fantastic opportunity to test the resilience and the compatibility of the entire system and familiarize herself with any wards she’d not encountered before.


End file.
